


Make it Stop

by theghostofvix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, M/M, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofvix/pseuds/theghostofvix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank had... something. Mikey and Frank had... something. And things get a little complicated between the Way brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What he was doing wasn’t right… and he fucking knew it. He wanted something with Gerard… with all his heart. But apparently this other cute person seemed to have caught all his attention lately.  
He knew he couldn’t do that to Gerard. They were just a few steps away from being boyfriends… and now this.  
“What’s on your mind?” he asked, curling even more in Frank’s side.  
“Uhm… Nothing to worry about, Mikey.” And yes. That _other cute person_ was Gerard’s little brother, Mikey.  
He had a way for making Frank crazy; even if Gerard was in the same room, he just couldn’t take his mind away from Mikey.  
The way he talked, and how his glasses would go down his nose a little when he was embarrassed and blushing. The awkward knees he had when he was standing and how he hated that moment, because it meant that he was leaving home. He also loved the idea that Mikey’s unchangeable poker-face would turn into a little smile when he saw Frank on Monday and Wednesday afternoons, when Gerard had art class and they used that time to be alone at the Way’s house.  
“Don’t lie to me. I know that there’s something” Mikey said softly, barely touching Frank’s cheek with his lips. He was so caring and lovingly… _soft_.  
“I… I was thinking about Gerard” he said and a second later he regretted it. For a normal person, it wouldn’t even exist, but he saw the little movement of Mikey’s lip and how the pressure of his arms around his waist loosened just a little bit… but enough for Frank to know that he had ruined the moment.  
“Oh…” he just said.  
“I know that you don’t like this topic, Mikes, but I feel like I’m cheating on him-”  
“You two aren’t even together, Frank. You’re not cheating.”  
“I know that we’re not together! But we have kissed a couple of times and we’re really close to each other and-”  
“I don’t need to hear that. I know how things are. I know that you are close and I’ve seen you kissing more than I’d wished but…” he leaned closer to Frank on the couch “We are really close too… I dare to say _closer_. And hey…” surprisingly fast, Mikey leaned down all the way and kissed Frank on the lips, running his tongue over the other boy’s upper lip. It was really fast, but for Frank it felt like the time had stopped in that kiss and too soon, Mikey broke the kiss “… now we’ve kissed too. So I don’t see a reason for thinking about him”

After that, they spent all the afternoon lying on the couch… just kissing and hugging each other. It was soft and caring and Frank loved it… but all the good things end and soon they heard Gerard’s car coming outside. As fast as they could, they sat up and straightened their clothes.  
They looked into each other eyes and kissed for the last time that day. Frank switched on the TV and put some shitty movie just as Gerard was opening the door.  
“Hi, guys”   
“Hi, Gerard” Frank said smiling, surprisingly, it was a genuine smile and when Mikey saw it, all the willing to greet his brother disappeared so he just muttered a bitter “Hi”.  
“Hey, Frank, would ya like to come downstairs and I’ll show you the new thing I did?” the older one asked excitedly.  
“Uh, sure! I’d love to!” Frank answered as he got up from the couch, giving Mikey’s shoulder a little squeeze.  
He followed his friend to his bedroom in the basement and suddenly Gerard stopped in his tracks.  
“Frank… look I… I feel that there’s _something_ here… don’t know what it is but there’s something between us and if this _something_ is good… I want to make the best of it, Frank” _Not today…_ he thought for himself.  
But inside him, despite all that Mikey made him feel, he felt the same as Gerard. They both knew for a long time that there was something.  
“Yes. I want that too” he smiled shyly, and Gerard in front of him, still with his backpack on with the art supplies into it, walked towards Frank and grabbed his hand.   
At that, the younger boy gave it a little squeeze and locked eyes with Gerard who went all the way and kissed Frank softly on the cheek. _Just in the same place as Mikey did_ ; he thought.  
Once they got to Gerard’s bedroom, he laid all his art class things on the floor and walked to the bed with his hand still on Frank and they just lay down.  
Maybe he had something special with Gerard… but he felt a really strong connection with Mikey too and he didn’t want to give up on any of them. They meant so much to Frank.  
It seemed like the Way brothers had some kind of spell on him and he couldn’t get out of it… and he didn’t want to get out of it either. He liked them too much for it to feel right.  
The evil part of his mind started imagining how _cool_ it’d be to have _both_ of the Way brothers on his hands and that thought made him feel dirty, a liar… a worthless liar. He had to make it stop. Right there.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey couldn’t believe it. He trusted Frank. He practically gave him his heart, and now he was saying “Yes” to _his brother_ ’s proposal.

Of course he knew about that. His brother had asked for advice a few days ago, trusting Mikey blindly, wanting to know whether he should tell Frank or not, Mikey’s answer always being a simple and bitter “ _You should wait_ ”.   
He had tried to hold this moment back as much as he could, putting little insecurities in his brother’s mind, but trying not to be too obvious.

Yes, Gerard was his brother, he knew that and he loved him, but once he heard that in love and in war everything was fair. And right now he could care less about his brother, all that was in his mind was the fact that Frank was in the same room with his brother, door closed.

And there he was, standing behind his brother’s closed door, putting all his effort to understand what they were saying. He didn’t need to be a genius to know that his brother’s arms were around Frank’s waist, or that his hand pushing some of Frank’s hair away from his face, or that his lips over the ones Mikey had kissed no more than an hour before. 

Mikey had known the feelings they had for each other, he wasn’t that stupid, but he still had the hope that suddenly, Frank would come and tell him that he loved him and at the same time, his brother would magically disappear.  
He wanted Frank for his own, just like they were on the couch. With the big difference that he didn’t want his brother on Frank’s mind all the time. He was selfish, but at that moment, he didn’t care.

Gerard was everything that Mikey was not. He was attractive, he could draw and paint, he wrote poetry and he was way much more outgoing. In other words, he was the perfect boy for Frank… or for anyone. That was a constant burden in Mikey’s mind so he thought that maybe… just maybe, he could allow himself to play dirty for a while. Or at least to be as selfish as he wanted.

Mikey didn’t need to stay there and listen to every murmur produced inside the room. With his imagination was more than enough and he was sure that he didn’t want to see the smiles on their faces or their hands together when they finally got out of the room. 

He went upstairs to his room; he needed to sort the things in his mind out. He couldn’t let himself lose his brother, after all, they loved each other, for God’s sake, Gerard was his brother. But he wouldn’t let Frank go away. He wasn’t going to give up on the person he loved, even if that meant he had to hurt Gerard a little bit.   
He just laid in bed, listening to the powerful sound of Anthrax. His eyes had begun to close a little when he heard a loud knock on the door. He got up and walked over there and opened the door just to find a blushed Frank standing there awkwardly. “ _Awesome_ ”, Mikey thought, don’t even wanting to imagine what could’ve happened down there to cause that blush on his cheeks.

“What do you want?” the younger Way asked bitterly.  
“I don’t want you to be mad at me, Mikes. I don’t wanna lose you” Frank whispered.  
“I don’t wanna lose you either, but you chose _him_ , not me. It was _your_ decision to end what we had”. Mikey said. Somehow, he knew that it wasn’t good for their relationship to be that harsh on Frank, but it seemed that his brain could no longer control his mouth.  
“I never meant to! You know that I can’t control what I feel. Yes, I really like your brother, and I know that you know it and you also know that I’m with him now, but you still know me better than he’ll ever will. We have something different, Mikey.”  
“So what? It’s not like you are going to choose me and this _something different_ we have over him and all his perfection and art and poetry and all that and we’re going to be together forever and all that bullshit. Yes, I know you better.” Mikey said again with that same tone, starting to close the door a little. To this, Frank put his foot in the middle of the door and the wall to stop it from closing.   
“Please, Mikey, I can’t allow myself to let you go. You’re too important for me and I can’t even imagine a day without you in it. You know how much you mean to me.” Frank almost begged.  
“You are with Gerard now; you won’t have time to imagine anything, you’ll live it.” And with that Mikey pushed Frank out of their room, closing the door and turning up the volume of the music even more, trying to stop the noise of Frank’s knocks to get to his ears.


End file.
